Mom...
by Harm'n'Mac'n'more
Summary: Mac's daughter comes to pay a visit......hmmmm.....


0930 Hours  
  
Monday, JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
Mac and Harm sat in the Admirals office as he went over their latest case. "The Tomcat pilot and his RIO went down over McAllen early Saturday morning, you will fly to Corpus Christi Naval Air station to investigate the incident." The Admiral went on in his uniformed voice.  
  
"Who were the pilot and RIO Admiral?" Mac asked as she was trying to get a bearing on the case  
  
"The RIO was a LCDR Terence Livingston and the pilot a Lt...." The Admirals sentence was cut short by Tiner's' knock at the door. "ENTER!" The admiral said with frustration as a slightly embarrassed Tiner came through the door. "What is it Tiner im in the middle of a meeting?"  
  
"Ah admiral......" The Petty Officer stumbled "There is someone to see Colonel Mackenzie"  
  
"Can't it wait this is important?" Not wanting to make the Admiral more upset Tiner stepped back and went to leave. "Tiner, can it wait or not?" The Admiral was frustrated but seeing it was for  
  
Mac.  
  
"She says that she needs to see the Major sir." Tiner was like a small puppy in front of a Doberman when he talked to the Admiral. He watched every step he made very carefully.  
  
"Dismissed Tiner!"  
  
"Yes sir." Tiner left the Admirals office quickly and smartly.  
  
"This can wait Colonel, you're dismissed." The Admiral said looking down at the papers on his desk and not up at Mac. "You may as well go too Commander. There is no use in only telling the one of you, just  
  
be on the next transport to Corpus Christi, both of you." Harm and Mac stood at attention.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir" Harm and Mac said together at perfect timing, before turning and leaving the Admiral's office. Mac went straight to her office while Harm wondered behind and stopped and talked to Tiner.  
  
"Who is here to see the Colonel Tiner?" There was a long pause; the Petty Officer just looked Harm in the eyes. "Tiner?"  
  
"I can't say Sir, well I shouldn't say sir"  
  
"Which is it Tiner?" Harm wanted to know before having to ask Mac, in case it was something good, if he knew about it he could take the credit. But he didn't push it with the Petty Officer, his voice maintained it sincerity.  
  
"Its both sir."  
  
"Good man Tiner, glad I would be able to keep a secret with you." Harm left the Petty Officer to his duties and walked in the direction of Mac's office.  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
Mac opened the door to her office to see a young girl sitting at her desk fiddling with her pens, she couldn't have been more than 13. When she saw her there Mac froze not knowing what to think or do, but as the girl looked up at her Mac could see the pain in her eyes, she could think of many reasons for this, but which one was it?  
  
"Kristen?" Mac said carefully  
  
"Surprised you recognized me, its what been....... eleven years since you last saw me?" Kristen had an attitude towards Mac, one that she wasn't to keen on.  
  
"It's been ten years."  
  
"Well what's the diff? I don't want to be hear anymore than you want me here."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yeah whatever you think Mac, it won't change things."  
  
"Where is your father?" Mac was confused, not knowing what to do, where was Harm when she needed him?, well maybe it was best that he wasn't here, he didn't know about Kristen, no one knew about Erin. The young girl just stared at Mac, with deep brown eyes of pain and anger.  
  
"Dad crashed, he was killed....I.... I though you would have known." Kristen panicked "The MP's brought me up from Corpus this morning."  
  
"Oh God, Kristen I didn't know." Mac stepped forward wanting to take Kristen in her arms and make everything better.  
  
"Knock knock" Harm said in a chirpy voice as he looked in at Mac. When he saw Mac and then Kristen and their faces he was surprised. "Ahh. Bad timing......I'll arrr, come back."  
  
"Harm." The sound of Macs' voice made him turn around instantly. Kristen watched the eyes of both the Commander and Mac. "This is Kristen........ my daughter." Kristen stood up looking at the Commanders surprised face, and the shameful one of her mother  
  
"Ah, hi." Harm said, they were the only words he managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah, hi." Kristen wasn't surprised that Mac hadn't told anyone about her. "I'm going for a walk, see  
  
ya Commander."  
  
"Kristen!" Mac yelled at her through the officer but it as too late, she had already made her way out the office. Harm stood there while Mac tried to find her way to a seat.  
  
"Care to explain?" Harm didn't want to push it. He knew that Mac wasn't going to tell him much no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"After, I have to find her and get a couple of days off, don't tell anyone, please." Mac looked at  
  
Harm, her deep dark eyes made him feel weak at the knees.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." He watch Mac walk out of her office and past him with Kristen's' bag, he looked  
  
up and down her body. "How could anyone with that body have a kid?" He thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
1321 Hours  
  
Macs' apartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
Mac hadn't said much to anyone since the arrival of her daughter, she didn't really want to. She was ashamed that Harm had to find out like that, she wished that she could have told him by choice rather than having to tell him when she didn't have much of a choice. She had betrayed her best friend in the world. Harm knew she had secrets, this was just a big one.  
  
"Is there anything for lunch?" Kristen asked as she broke the silence of the small apricot colored apartment. "Uncle Matt always said that you like bones and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, he got me addicted to them." Mac looked up at her daughter, it was then that she realised how much that she had missed out on. "Do you like beltway burgers?"  
  
"Yuck, those burgers are like that 5 food groups turned upside down."  
  
"You are really a lot like your father." She though to herself remembering the first time that her and Harm had gone up against each other in court. But looking at Kristen she could see the pain, she was missing her father. "That's a good thing Kristen, he was a great guy."  
  
"He said that you were always a sucker for dress whites, so did Uncle Matt."  
  
"So what about lunch?" Mac was trying to avoid the conversation of dress whites.  
  
"You got a boyfriend yet?" Kristen was curious about her mother.  
  
"What sort of a question is that?"  
  
"It's that Commander that I meet today isn't it? I saw the way that he looked at you."  
  
"Who Harm?" "How did he look at me?"   
  
"Lunch sounds really good right about now."  
  
"Don't avoid the question." Talking to Kristen was beginning to feel a lot easier, she would look at her and see her father, but she was 17 when Kristen was born, a broken down drunk, and hated her child for existing, but the young Petty Officer Jon Clive who had fathered her child, was a great man. He was everything that she could wish for, and he had been a great father to Kristen.  
  
"Oh he just looks at you in a strange way, that's all.....................Do you want me here?"  
  
Mac had to think about this, she realised that she could no longer hate Kristen, and actually didn't mind her being around, well not that she had been around much, but it was like talking to herself.  
  
"Yeah I want you here, as long as you don't mess around with my personal life."  
  
"What personal life?"  
  
0730 Hours  
  
Monday, Macs' appartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
'Ring ring.' "Hello" Mac had manage to pull herself off the lounge and to the phone while still being  
  
half asleep.  
  
"Good morning Colonel." Harm was on the other end sounding as happy as ever. "How are things, would you like some breakfast, you have to feed two now remember."  
  
"Oh very funny, Harm."  
  
"I'm a funny guy, so what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I don't really care."  
  
"I'll bring something around." Harm said in a sympathetic voice, and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Kristen said as she walked out of the bedroom and stretching her sore muscles.  
  
"Oh just Harm, he's going to bring breakfast around for us."  
  
"Just Harm?" Kristen was quiet interested in the sailor that her mum had talked about so often. She  
  
could see the look in Macs' eyes when ever he came up into conversation.  
  
"Yeah just Harm" her inner thoughts about Harm flourished within. "He will probably bring something around that you like."  
  
"How long will you let me stay here?" Kristen didn't want to be a burden on her mother, and she wasn't too happy about staying here, Washington wasn't her, not enough big open spaces and places to just have fun.  
  
"As long as you want to, you're my daughter."  
  
"Well why did you leave me in the first place?" The anger in her eyes had come back, these questions about the past were ones that Mac did not like much, she wanted Kristen to be with her so much now, but she had to tell her the truth into why she left her with her father in the firs place. But that was what had happened to her as a child, her mother couldn't handle it and walked out, but Jon wasn't abusing, the few times she had seen Kristen with her father after she was born proved that they were great together.  
  
"Because I......." Mac couldn't lie to her, she owed her that much but the truth would hurt so much.  
  
"I just......"  
  
"'knock knock knock"  
  
"The door. Harm will save me for sure." Mac thought.  
  
"Mac you in there?" Harm yelled through the door. Mac walked over to the door still looking at her daughter wondering what she was going to tell her, the truth that would hurt or a lie that may hurt just as much.  
  
Mac though "Hi Harm," Mac said, sounding pleased to see him but confused. He walked in with a bag of food. Looking at Kristen was like looking at a miniature Mac, he hadn't realised it when he had seen her in  
  
Mac's office but just looking at her now........  
  
"Commander, nice to see you again." Kristen held out her hand, she watched his eyes and every move  
  
that they made.  
  
"Call me Harm, and It's nice to see you again. I hope you don't mind pancakes, I made them this  
  
morning."  
  
"This is quiet a good catch Mac, he cooks" Kristen commented at Mac, as she gave a sharp look back  
  
at her. Harm looked at Mac, looking into those eyes made his heart pound faster and faster. And  
  
then he looked at Kristen who was eyeing off the food he had in the plastic bag.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Mac said trying to break the silence, she had realised that she was looking deep into  
  
Harm's eyes, and he was looking straight back into hers.  
  
"Man you two are a couple of sick puppies." Kristen said, but she latter realised that she shouldn't of,  
  
and that she should watch her mouth. It was obvious to her now that the two of the weren't  
  
*officially* together and that she would have to do something about getting them together.  
  
1024 Hours  
  
Wednesday JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Good morning Colonel." Bud said as Mac walked through the bullpen, Kristen in toe.  
  
" 'Morning Bud." Mac answered as she tried to get Kristen into her office with out too many people noticing. "Close the door Kristen" She said to her daughter as they walked into her office. "Ah Harm!"  
  
Mac jumped as she saw him sitting at her desk doing paper work "What are you doing here? This is my office"  
  
"He is waiting for his Juliet to come." Kristen answered in a classical Shakespearean voice. Harm had to laugh but Mac just turned around sharply and gave her a look that she would live to regret. "You look like Fred like that Mac." Kristen had to say something.  
  
"Who's Fred?" Harm looked up at Mac  
  
"Don't say a thing." Mac mumbled at Kristen in a stern voice. But she didn't seem to take any notice and just looked at Harm.  
  
"Fred was Macs favourite childhood teddy bear, he was always in a bad mood because she took him everywhere and he got real dirty, or so uncle Matt says, he would show me heaps of pictures of her, most of them with Fred."  
  
"Poor Fred." Harm commented with a charming smirk on his face.  
  
The Admiral knocked on the door and came in "Ahh...Colonel..." AJ looked around the room.  
  
"Commander Rabb what are you doing here?"  
  
"Using the Colonel's computer sir, it's easier to work than mine."  
  
"And what might you be using it for Mr. Rabb?"  
  
"I can't seem to get into any files on Lt. Jon Clive sir, everything seems to be classified." Harm answered the admiral, but Kristen froze. She looked up at her mother in shame and then at Harm.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had Dads case? You should have told me. Thanks a lot." Kristen ran past the Admiral and out the front door of JAG.  
  
"KRISTEN!" Mac yelled out to her but it was no good, she has the legs of her mother and the speed to a  
  
Tomcat, she was long gone.  
  
"Colonel, care to explain?" The admiral looked right into her eyes. "Mac what's going on?"  
  
"Ah Admiral the Colonel has some personal problems that she needs to sort out sir, it would probably be best if you pulled her off this case." Harm saw how much Kristen running off had hurt Mac and he just wanted to help.  
  
"Commander this isn't even you office, get out!" Well the Admiral had lost it with Harm, and  
  
probably for good reason, so he made the best of it and headed outside to see if he could find Kristen.  
  
"Colonel?.....Mac, care to explain?"  
  
"Its personal sir."  
  
"If it involves the case you are working on it's not personal, now what does the girl have to do with all this?" the Admiral put his hands on his hips and looked at Mac in the eyes.  
  
"She is LT Clives' daughter sir."  
  
"His Daughter? Why isn't she with her Mother?" Mac just looked at him. "Colonel where is her mother?"  
  
"Good officers never lie. Good officers never lie." the words kept turning over in Macs head  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"You're looking at her sir."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harm wandered around outside, he didn't know Kristen very well but didn't think that she would go far. He wandered around the gardens and then went to Macs car and looked inside the windows, nothing. "Harm" a little murmur came from under the car.  
  
"Kristen?" He bent down to take a look. There she was laying flat on her back, under the car looking at him. "Come on get out of there." He coaxed her out from under the car, "Look at you. You're all dirty."  
  
"Where's Mac?"  
  
"She's talking to the Admiral."  
  
"I blew it didn't I?" Kristen looked down at here feet feeling ashamed.  
  
"No more than I have before, your mother and the Admiral have gotten use to blown things." Harm's puns weren't working on Kristen  
  
"Your in love with her aren't you sir?" Harms heart melted as Kristen looked up at him. "Is it really that obvious?" He thought to himself  
  
"She is my best friend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come on lets get you inside."  
  
"NO." Kristen stood her ground, as stubborn as she was she wasn't about to give into no squid, especially a lawyer.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm not helping you or the CIA with anything."  
  
"Who said that the CIA had anything to do with this?" Kristen froze, she should learn to think of some better hiding places. "Kristen?"  
  
"They were doing some sort of routine flight for the CIA."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Lt Clive is my father."  
  
"Mac dated a pilot?"  
  
"He wasn't a military pilot when they met, just flew socially"  
  
"What happened between them?" Yet again the personal feelings had side tracked Harm from his job. His feelings for Mac had taken over the need of finding out what happened to the tomcat and its crew.  
  
"Family problems." Kristen was careful in her answer. It was obvious that Mac didn't tell Harm much about her personal life.  
  
"Was it her father?"  
  
"My grandfather was a bastard and I only know what I've been told."  
  
Harm took a deep breath, Kristen was snappish in her replies, especially when it related to something personal. But Harm realised how touchy the subject was and that Mac and or Kristen would tell him when they were ready. "Come on lets get you inside."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Your her mother!? This is Outrageous!" The Admiral went red in the face as he paced around  
  
Macs office. "Why isn't any of this in your record!!? This comment was louder than the other and  
  
he didn't realise it until everyone went quiet in the bullpen.  
  
"She was born before I joined up, and went to live with her father about 12 months later when we broke up, they were both better off without me."  
  
'Knock knock knock' The Admiral went over to open the door. Mac still stood in the same place that she was standing when the Admiral first came in. Her eyes were red. She had not cried but the Admiral had been very strict and loud with her. Having to admit some of her past and something of her alcoholism hurt.  
  
"Commander." The Admiral said as he opened the door to see Harm standing there. Mac flung around to the sound of Harms voice.  
  
"Ahh Admiral, there's something that Kristen has to say." Harm looked at Mac as if to say 'it's all right.'  
  
"Admiral sir, I know why you can't access the file on Lt Clive." Kristen looked at Mac who had slumped in her position. She was proud of her daughter for saying what ever she had to say.  
  
"Go on Kristen." The Admiral said as he turned and looked at Mac.  
  
"Lt Clive, Dad was flying a mission for the CIA."  
  
"Webb that bastard." AJ mumbled.  
  
"It went sour and the Tomcat collided with another aircraft, it nor the Tomcat have been recovered.  
  
They, the CIA sealed everything related to the crew, you wont find anything on Cdr. Livingstone either."  
  
"What about the bodies?" AJ didn't want to ask but he knew that he had to.  
  
"They were delivered back, I don't know who by."  
  
"Thanks Kristen." The admiral looked at Mac and thin at Harm. "Commander take the Colonel and her daughter home." As Harm went to speck the Admiral cut in "That's an order."  
  
Mac objected. "Admiral what about the case?"  
  
"I will hand it over to Imes, it is obvious that the both of you are too personally involved in this case to carry out this investigation properly. Mac, your daughter needs you, now go home and be a mother, not a JAG lawyer for once." And with that the admiral left Macs office.  
  
"Mac, I'll meet you out front in ten, ok?"  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Kristen, I didn't know that it was your father, if I had of I would have told you." Mac looked at her daughter with soothing eyes, but Kristen just looked back at her with cold eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, there's nothing we can do about that now, can we?"  
  
"Come on, I'm getting you home, you look exhausted.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
1315 Hours  
  
Mac's appartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
"Kristen, go lie down, I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
"I'm fine, not hungry at all." It was obvious that Kristen wasn't too happy with Mac, and she just didn't say anything to Harm. She had been acting strange all the way back to Macs apartment, looking around, watching every person on the sidewalk and car that went by. She was jumpy when someone beeped their horn or a dog barked and neither Mac nor Harm could think of why this was.  
  
"Thanks Harm." Mac looked up at him. Those eyes..........  
  
"Hey its all right." Harm could see the tears mounting in her eyes, but she wasn't about to let them  
  
go, not in front of Harm. "Mac if you need anything........" Harm brushed the hair of Macs' face.  
  
She took his hand, holding it against her cheek. To Harm, Mac's face was so smooth and warm.  
  
Looking down at her he had to make sure that he was in reality and not in one of his dreams, they were so often like this.  
  
"Find out what happened to Jon, please." He could see it in her eyes, Kristen's pain was showing through, and so was hers.  
  
"Mac........" Harm looked down at her, she was fiddling with her hand, obviously nervous, but this  
  
was Harm, why would she be nervous? "Mac let it go......... You can't help Kristen with her pain if you don't let go of yours first." Harm could always find the best thing to say.  
  
"I don't know how to Harm, I've always drank my feeling away." Mac looked up at Harm, her eyes were nervous. Harm took her hands in his own. "Does his help?" Harm bent down and brushed his lips against Mac's, she returned the kiss, it seemed to make her forget all her pain, anger and confusion. They both became more involved in the kiss as gun shots echoed through the appartment. Mac broke away from the kiss automatically and stared Harm in the face with shock, then her first thoughts were that of Kristen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
1454 hours  
  
Mac's ppartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
"Webb what are you doing here?" Harm asked as he saw Webb and three other agents enter the building. He took no notice of Harm and went to speak to the police by the window of Mac's bedroom. Mac was sitting on the lounge holding Kristen, the gunshots had missed her completely but had messed up  
  
the bedroom and certainly scared Kristen.  
  
Harm followed Clay into the bedroom but only turned around again when he noticed all the police pack up their stuff and leave. "Webb what's this all about?" Clay looked at Harm  
  
"Its about the girl, I need to speak to her." Mac looked up at Clay with sad eyes, Kristen was still shaking in her arms.  
  
"She has nothing you need Clay." Mac looked him straight in the eyes with the 'Don't touch her or  
  
I'll slam you look.' Kristen sat up, knowing something just not letting on.  
  
"I'll talk to him Mac." She knew how important this was, but Mac and Harm didn't.  
  
Kristen spoke to Clay for about 15 minutes without Harm or Mac hearing a word, the other four CIA agents weren't even aloud to listen. Mac sat on the lounge, waiting and waiting, Harm wanted so much to help, but Mac just wouldn't let him, she sat away from him and didn't say a word.  
  
"Kristen?" Mac stood up as Kristen entered the room.  
  
"Its all right Mac I'm fine, everything is fine." Mac felt a little sigh or relief, but still knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Clay, the truth, what is this all about, why are there people out there trying to kill Kristen in the middle of the day."  
  
"We don't know that Major, yet. I suggest that you and your daughter find somewhere safe to stay for the time being. Get what you need and stay away from here until this is all over."  
  
"What is all this about?!" Harm picked Clay up by the scruff of his suite and slammed him against the wall. "How did you know that Kristen was Mac's daughter?!" Harm went red in the face as Webb gasped for air.  
  
"Sh.......e... told....me." He answered with great difficulty. But that wasn't all that Harm wanted to know.  
  
"What has the CIA got to do...." Kristen butted in before Harm could finish.  
  
"Put him down Harm." She pleaded. "He did nothing wrong..... please" Harm let go of Clay's shirt as he slid down the wall trying to get every breath of air he could. Harm turned to face Kristen. Mac was starring at him, what had caused him to react like that? did he really care that much?  
  
"Mac, do you want to stay at my place?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
1523 hours  
  
Harms Appartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
They had all arrived at Harms place, Mac was exhausted, bags under her eyes. "Go to bed Mac, you and Kris can have mine, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"So what if I'm tired Harm, can't I just watch TV?" Kristen asked, with similar eyes as Macs.  
  
"Harm doesn't have a TV." Mac answered, as Kristen wandered around looking at all of his pictures and bedroom.  
  
"Why do you have such a big bed Commander, there's only one of you, isn't there?"  
  
Harm paused before answering, Mac just smirked. "It's for when.............my mother, and step father comes and stays, it saves them the money of staying...... in a hotel........."  
  
"Oh, I though it would be when your lady 'friends' would come over, and........................" She droned on, ".....well I better not mention it, Mac might get jealous, you know how she is."  
  
"Kristen Maria!" Mac was stunned, what was she trying to do to her life, stuff it up  
  
"What? I speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me Tomcat." Kristen just kept on looking, through the kitchen and in the fridge.......... "No wonder you are so skinny Harm you have nothing to eat or drink, except diet cola." She looked over at Harm, who was looking at Mac.  
  
"Hey, Harm! Harm!.... LCDR Harmon 'in love with Mac' Rabb, aliens ate all that was in your fridge!"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, yeah I'll go get something to eat." He continued looking at Mac, sitting on the stairs. "Go get some sleep Mac, you're tired."  
  
"I'm not." She replied with a yawn and putting her head in her hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mac sat beside Kristen, she was sleeping like a baby, her baby. How could she have abandoned her all these years ago? It was uncanny. But looking at Kristen, wow, it was like looking at her father.  
  
Jon. Jon was a lot like Harm........Harm.. Harm was there, Jon wasn't. But Mac didn't buy the 'collision CIA involvement' story of Kristen's, she wanted to, but with Webb involved she didn't know what to believe.  
  
* * *  
  
0621 hours  
  
Harms Appartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
The sweet smell of coffee whiffed through the apartment as Mac woke. She had fallen asleep before  
  
Harm had arrived back. He was right about her and Kristen being tired "That smells nice." Mac wandered down to the kitchen, Harm was standing there in a pair of sports pants and sleeveless shirt.  
  
"So Kristen's still asleep?"  
  
"No, I though that she was here with you."  
  
"I've been up since 0500 and haven't seen here."  
  
Macs eyes turned to painic. "KRISTEN!" She ran frantic up the stairs to the bathroom, "Kristen!" She wasn't there, "KRISTEN!" Macs breathing increased its tempo. "KRISTEN!" Mac turned around to face Harm, standing there, shacking his head, he could see that her eyes were blood shoot, Kristen wasn't in the apartment.  
  
"KRISTEN!"  
  
"Mac, she isn't here."  
  
"KRISTEN!" She persisted in screaming and calling for her daughter.  
  
"Mac, she isn't here......" Harm took her by the shoulders, ".........she isn't here, come on we'll call the police and find her, she's out there and we will find here."  
  
Mac's eyes shed tears, this was the first time that she had cried in front of Harm, he had never seen her cry before.  
  
"Not the police, Web, Clay knows something that we don't." Mac stepped back from Harm, "Call Clay, please."  
  
0703 Hours  
  
Harms appartment  
  
Washington DC  
  
"Harm, Mac." Webb walked in after Harm had unlocked that appartment door. Mac was pacing up and down mumbling something to herself, but as she saw Clay enter, she stopped and looked. As both Harm and Mac looked at him in the eyes, Webb sank within himself.  
  
"Web, what do you know?" Mac asked with fearful eyes.  
  
"Not as much as Kristen."  
  
"What do you mean 'not as much as Kristen'? It's your job to know these things Clay!!"  
  
"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SARAH?!!" Webb lowered his voice, "We've been trying  
  
to work all this out since long before there was even a crash, Kristen just complicates things......"  
  
"HEY, don't blame this on Kristen, she did nothing wrong." Mac cut in on Webb mid sentence.  
  
".....let me finnish Mac, You aren't the only one who wants that girl back. Only one person knows,  
  
or knew what Kristen does and he is dead."  
  
"Dead?" Harm questioned  
  
"Yes Rabb, dead, LCDR Livingstone was one of ours."  
  
"Well what do you know Clay............Appart from the obvious? Mac asked hesitantly, wondering what was with Clay, he seemed to care a lot abut this whole thing, and calling here Sarah, Harm,........Harm rarely calls her Sarah.  
  
"The CIA and........State Department were working on some drug dealers from central America, the dealers had inside men at corpus Christi, military personel, they had been planted several years ago."  
  
"Well why the hell didn't you tell us that before Webb?" Harm sighed, this had become a war within himself, finding someone who might not be out there, it was like his dad all over again, maybe not to that extent but still.....He had loved his father, or what he knew of him at any rate. Maybe he loved Mac too, yes he did love Mac, didn't he? The questions kept on repeating themselves in his head, Mac, love, Kristen, Dad.... they just went on and on.......... Until Webb spoke up.  
  
"If I had of told you, either of you, Harm, you would both be in danger or dead."  
  
"What are you saying? That you didn't tell us for our own safety and now Kristen is dead, that is my daughter out there, Clay."  
  
"I know that Mac, I'm doing all I can to get her back!"  
  
"Oh sure, is this before or after you keep on your bosses good books?"  
  
"I will pretend that you didn't say that Colonel."  
  
"Will you two cut it out, you sound like a couple of 3 year olds fighting over Mr Doo Bee!" Harm had to cut in, they were all just standing there in his lounge room, Mac and Clay yelling, almost bringing Mac to tears, and then Harm standing taller than them listing, he knew what Kristen had meant to Mac, he started to understand it more after she had wanted Clay brought in, she 'hated' him, or so it seemed, but still, Mac was right, that was 'her daughter out there.'  
  
Mac and Clay just started up at Harm, Mac trying to avoid his eyes, if she looked into them, that would be it, no going back, like every other time she would loose herself. She hadn't realised her, Major Sarah Mackenzie, could fall in love, or even love another after what her father, not to mention her own mom had done to her, but Erin was so so important, and then there was Harm, Harm...........  
  
"Your right Rabb, but I much preferred Big Bird " They all had to laugh, even Mac, in the state she was in, couldn't harbour her laughter.  
  
"Big Bird? Clay, you of all people, I though that you would have been an 'Oscar the Grouch' boy."  
  
Harm continued to laugh a long with Mac, but as her timeless joy died down, as did his. He could read 'Kristen' in her eyes.  
  
And the phone rang.  
  
"Webb here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So?" Mac questioned as Webb pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone.  
  
"They have Kristen, say she is safe, but............." He stopped, and looked down at his feet.  
  
"But what?" Mac asked.  
  
"Mac, they want a trade for her safe return."  
  
"Well give it to them Clay." Mac was persistent in her tone, but when Clay didn't answer she got angry. "What do they want Clay!!?"  
  
"The freedom of one of their men, Captain Brown, he is based at Corpus Christi."  
  
"They had inside men at the base?" Harm stepped forward towards Clay. "Did you know about that?" Harm took another steep forward.  
  
"Yes, we did, that is why we had him shot, in the knee, 'accidently.'" Webb continued, "He is in base hospital, as far as we know, he doesn't know that we know...."  
  
"Will they release Kristen if we give them Brown?.....Webb?..........Webb?" Harm took, yet, another steep forward, he was now is punch distance.  
  
"They said the would but,................ I doubt it."  
  
"Why not Clay?" Mac was starting to break down, that was her daughter out there.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is one cool place you guys have here." Kristen walked around the warehouse. There were crates filled with something or other but she didn't now what.  
  
"Don't touch anything little girl." The man in the dark brown with eyes and hair to match answered, he didn't seem to have any character in his voice, and wouldn't say much to Kristen.  
  
"So why do you want me here? I mean it's not as if I said anything to anyone, besides I was having fun in DC, my mum has this great guy...."  
  
"Cut it out little girl, I don't need to know, and you don't need to be so sociable." He kept on pacing, with his big gun, looked military in its type.  
  
"You should keep her talking Indian man, see what you can get out of her." A man dressed in military clothes walked in, US military and Kristen knew who he was.  
  
"Captain Brown sir, what are you doing here?" Kristen turned to face the tall man standing in the edge of the light that was coming through a hole in the roof.  
  
"I'm running this bust mission." Brown replied with a snare.  
  
"Well Sir I didn't tell him anything, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Why not,? the more you tell the better it is for everyone."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"He and all these other Indian men are on my side." stepping towards her with an evil grin, and devilish sway, almost a severe limp in his walk, that worried Kristen, she read it, now, as if he wasn't on her side, and not with Mr Webb.  
  
"Kristen, dear, how your Mommy...............?"  
  
* * *  
  
"They are drug dealers Mac, in it for the money and they will kill anyone in the way." Webb answered her question, in the least sincere way possible.  
  
Harm steeped forward and put his arms around Macs waist, to comfort her. He felt her relax as she leaned back into him, engulfing herself in his warmth.  
  
Webb though, but was not one to show any emotions, Harm would probably kill him if he mention, that he too, was in love with Mac.  
  
"Look, I'll do my best, but there is no guarantee that anyone, not the CIA or state department is going to release Brown in trade for Kristen's life." He looked into Macs eyes one last time, before leaving the  
  
appartment.  
  
Mac turned to face Harm, still enveloped in his clasp. "Do you think Webb will be able to get the trade Harm?" She looked up at him, then rested her head on his chest, she felt all his muscles tighten, and then relax all over again. There was that wonderful scent of his aftershave that she could smell. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held onto him tight, not wanting to let go, it was security.  
  
"I don't know Mac, I don't know......."  
  
* * *  
  
Brown kept on walking towards Kristen, lame on his leg. "So Erin, how's your Mummy!!?"  
  
"I don't know what your taking about, I haven't seen my mum in years" She tensed up, trying to avoid the eyes of Brown.  
  
"Well I have, a few nice men, friends of mine, are, holding her in a place much like this, there is one difference..........You are being treated a lot nicer than she is."  
  
Kristen continued to tense. That son of a bitch, who she actually trusted at one time had Mac, or did he?, she remembered dad playing those sort of things with her, he did a bit of interrogation at the Academy, and passed some of the knowledge on to her.  
  
"What about Mr Webb Kristen, do you know him?" Taking another limping step forward towards Kristen, he had started to scare her.  
  
"Webb, as in ducks feet, I never knew that they were misters."  
  
"Don't play games with me!" He took a swipe at her face, but stumbled under his on weight as she moved out of the way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mac I'm going into JAG, explain some of this to the Admiral and see what  
  
I can do to get Kristen back................"  
  
"I'm coming with you." She looked up at him, still holding onto him tight, not wanting to let go, she felt safe with him, safer than she had ever felt, with any man.  
  
"You should really try and calm down Mac, we will get her back......you know that, don't you?"  
  
"No I don't Harm and I'm coming."  
  
* * *  
  
Struggling to get back on his feet Brown scrambled to grab onto Kristen's leg, but she was too quick for the injured man, who winced in pain.  
  
"How did you find out about the drug mission."  
  
"CIA, state department, the usual places." She walked away from Brown, before backing into the dark skinned guard.  
  
"So, you do know Mr Webb?" Brown asked repetedly.  
  
"I've never had the pleasure, sorry to dissapoint you, why, do you want to know anyway, is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"Don't talk to the boss in that way, little girl."  
  
* * *  
  
1210 hours  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
Harm and Mac walked into JAG out of uniform, only to be greeted by Admiral Chegwiddens' bark. "Rabb. Mackenzie. In my office now!"  
  
"It's about time you two got here." Webb spoke as Harm and Mac walked into AJs' office.  
  
"Webb." Harm answered  
  
"That's right, I have new news Rabb. Brown, signed himself out of the base hospital, and 'slipped' pass security. We had someone follow him...." Webb continued as his gaze shifted towards Mac and then back to Harm. "I suppose you would like to go find Kristen, Rabb?"  
  
* * *  
  
1835 hours  
  
Abandoned warehouse.........McAllen TX  
  
Kristen sat shivering in the corner of the crates. Cold. Confused. Scared and sore. Brown had taken to her after she didn't tell him anything of use, only things about what he already knew.  
  
She though of Mac, Harm, her father, and his girlfriend Maria. She was South American born and came to live in the US with her older brothers. Come to think of it the guards looked a lot like Marias' brothers, dark hair and skin. Oh how she wished that she was playing soccer with them right now.  
  
Maria had become like a mother that she had never known. She was great, they would do all these fun things together while her father was working, what she would give to be doing all those things with Maria right now. Or with Mac, she really was great, she thought to herself. They even looked similar, apart from Maria's longer hair, and she wasn't as tall.  
  
Fighting to stay awake she thought of the good times with her dad and Maria. How she and her father would fly model planes together, or go out shopping. He wasn't anything like other dads that she had seen. How she missed him, but even though the pain inside of her was great, she didn't show it on the outside. Showing feelings were never really her thing. As Kristen shifted positions, to keep awake, she winced at the pain that raced though her body. Burns all up her arms after Brown had repeatedly put out his cigarettes out on it. Her bloody nose and gash above her right eye oozed and made it uncomfortable to even twitch at an itching urge. But terrified to fall asleep she did her best............  
  
Four hours later....................  
  
Kristen sat up to the loud noise of gunfire. It echoed through the wrought Iron warehouse. She had fallen asleep in the cold night air without realising it.  
  
The gun shots were automatic, screams of pain from the guards, voices that she didn't recognise. After the shots become louder than ever imaginable the noise suddenly ceased. All was quiet. Until, there were two or three, semi automatic, pistol shots fired, a scream of pain, a cry that she had recognised, it was a familar voice! She though as she stumbled out, without think for a second from her hiding place among the crates, only to see the dark haired woman fall in death.  
  
* * * * 


End file.
